Duo's Silver Hammer
by Plagued by Macaroni
Summary: This is a songfic that I wrote for my friend Sara because she likes the song "Maxwell's Silver Hammer". Hopefully this will break her of that. ^^() Just kidding, Sara!
1. Default Chapter

((Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from it. I also do not own the song "Maxwell's Silver Hammer". Now that's over! Finally! I hate those things... Now on to my own little personal note to you, the reader!))  
  
((A/N: See, Sara? I did it! Okay, guys, this little songfic is dedicated to my friend Sara, who is going to drive me to complete insanity if she doesn't stop singing this song. Not that I'm not already there, but that's beside the point. I told her that if she didn't shut up, I'd write her a songfic about it, and... well... she didn't shut up. *Glares* I'll take it as a challenge!))  
  
  
  
Duo's Silver Hammer  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
--Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon his head. Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that he was dead.--  
  
  
  
Duo awoke with a start. His nightmares refused to give him any peace, and even when they ended, the very thought of them was relentless in preventing the former pilot's sleep. He didn't know how much more he could take of it. Months of sleepless nights drifted past him in a sea of incoherent thoughts. Sleep-filled nights did not last long, especially with the nightmares he had been having.  
  
Blood. There was lots of blood, always. And some shining object, unintelligible to Duo's blurry vision. But what was it? He had a sickening feeling that he would find out. Death was constantly present at his side; it had been like a best friend to him for too long now. Loneliness was too awful to face by oneself. Not that Duo didn't have friends. That wasn't it. He always had Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. After what they'd been through together, there was no way they could forget each other. Or was there?  
  
Heero hadn't called for months. Trowa and Quatre were too happy together to bother with anyone else. Wufei? Where had he gone? Wufei never had liked him. He had always been that obnoxious one to Wufei, the one that had always been talked about when nobody thought Duo was listening. But nobody ever listened to Wufei. Or did they?  
  
Was that why they never called Duo anymore? Duo was lonely without them. He glanced up at the blank gray walls of his room. Was that blood he saw, slowly trickling, teasing Duo? It was mocking him. He could see how it mocked his cold room, his miserable life, his lonely life. He hurled away the sheets of his bed and leaped towards the wall, towards the blood. He struck at it madly, using his fists, his legs, anything that could make it stop. And he made it stop. His braid swung behind him as he charged into the wall, and it followed him as he collapsed to the floor, overcome with pain.  
  
  
  
--Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon his head. Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that he was dead.--  
  
  
  
Duo slowly cracked his eyes open. Had his head ever hurt this badly before? Pain made the room spin as if it were some twisted carnival ride. He looked at the wall. There was blood there. He didn't recall there having been blood on his wall. Who could have done this? He brought his hand to his forehead just to feel the coolness of his frozen fingers. It would heal his aching head. Duo didn't feel cold, though. He felt... He jerked his hand back down and saw red blood on his fingertips. He realized what had happened. Someone had come in while he was asleep and tried to kill him. He was lucky to have woken up in time. Who would try to kill Duo? Everyone liked Duo. Except Wufei. Wufei hated Duo.  
  
That was it. Wufei had wronged Duo. He had taken Duo's friends, and he had tried to take Duo's life as well. Duo wouldn't put up with that. Duo would take care of that tomorrow. Right now, Duo needed to sleep.  
  
But Duo couldn't sleep. Not when he knew what Wufei had done. He picked up his telephone to call Wufei. It rang. And rang. And rang. It filled Duo with rage. Why couldn't Wufei answer his phone? Then, he picked up.  
  
"Hello?" mumbled a tired-sounding voice.  
  
"Wufei?" Duo asked. "Is that you?"  
  
"Well, who else would it be? I'm assuming this is Duo. How are you?"  
  
"You know how I am. You don't need to deny it. I know, Wufei. I know."  
  
"Know what? Duo, have you gone insane?"  
  
"No," Duo growled, "I have not gone insane. But you have. You turned them against me. You tried to murder me." He thought for a while, then added "You turned them against me so I would have no help."  
  
"Duo? Turn who? You're starting to worry me. You're joking, right?"  
  
"Were you joking when you tried to kill me, Wufei? Was that your joke on me?!? Do you think that's FUNNY, Wufei?"  
  
"You aren't making sense. I'm going to hang up the phone now, Duo. You need to sort things out."  
  
"Oh, TRUST me, Wufei, I have things figured out. I know what you're doing, and I won't let you get away with it. You always scream for justice, but when it comes down to it, you're just a lowly, conniving bastard like the rest of us, aren't you?"  
  
"Good bye, Duo."  
  
"DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME! Wufei!!"  
  
Wufei had hung up. Just like everyone else. But everyone else had not tried to kill him. As a matter of fact, Wufei was probably calling Heero right now. Or Trowa. And Quatre. Telling them that Duo had finally flipped his lid, when really it was Wufei who had gone crazy. And then, when they least suspected it, Wufei would kill them like he had tried to do to Duo. But they wouldn't listen to Duo because Wufei had poisoned their minds against Duo. Nobody would listen to Duo. He called Wufei again.  
  
Busy.  
  
So he was right, then. Wufei was about to deliver the final blow to Duo. A fate worse than death. But Duo could stop that. Yes, he could. But how? Duo needed to think fast. What would Wufei do? Wufei always knew what to do. Then, Duo remembered. Wufei had tried to kill him. But Wufei never suspected that someone would do the same to him.  
  
Duo had nothing to lose. Wufei had taken everything. He had nothing, nothing at all. Nothing even to kill with. He glanced around the room at everything he owned. A toolbox, some clothes hangers, and some bed sheets. Wufei had robbed him last night. That must be it. But Wufei hadn't thought to take these things. Wouldn't that be ironic? Wufei, killed by his own stupidity. Duo opened the toolbox.  
  
A screwdriver. No, that would never work. A wrench? Duo tossed it through a window. Duo was furious. Couldn't he even find a weapon in this hell? He grabbed the first thing he touched and ran from his apartment.  
  
Ran. Far. Never stop, never. Out of breath. Can Duo breathe? Yes, Duo can breathe. Duo smiled. But Wufei would soon be robbed of that luxury. Wufei's house. Nicer than Duo's, certainly. Duo knocked on the door. It opened, revealing the enemy. Duo charged through, tackling the startled Wufei. Then he began his attack. Swing. Scream. Scream. Swing. Silence. Then, a voice.  
  
"Maxwell? Come here."  
  
Duo came.  
  
"Why? I-I can't..."  
  
Duo glared.  
  
"But.."  
  
Swing. No more. Blood on Duo. Even in his death, Wufei had spoilt everything. One last swing. Duo left.  
  
  
  
--Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon his head. Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that he was dead.—  
  
  
  
Home. Sleep. Call. Phone. Call? Answer. Heero. Funeral. Wufei. Wufei! Heero knew about Duo. Didn't he? Lie. But Heero is Duo's friend. Heero won't tell. Tomorrow. Funeral? Yes. Why? Wufei. Duo? Yes. Do you know? Know what? Nothing. See you tomorrow.  
  
Clothes. Funeral. Calm. Breathe. Wufei can't breathe. Duo killed Wufei. Now they will like Duo. Everyone will like Duo. They will call Duo. Duo will not be alone. Duo will have friends. Duo will bring Hammer. Hammer is friend too.  
  
Bus. Funeral home. Friends. Sad? Why? Wufei. So? What? So? Care? We care. Trowa talks to Duo. Quatre talks to Duo. Heero talks to Duo. Suspect Duo?  
  
"Duo? You don't seem very sad about this." Heero talk.  
  
"I'm sad, Heero, but I just can't cry."  
  
"Then why do you keep asking us why we're crying? It's like you're happy he's dead."  
  
"I'm not happy. I'm sad."  
  
"We're all sad, Duo. Nobody expected Wufei to be murdered. I'm trying to find out who killed him now. You talked to him that day, didn't you? Did he seem okay?"  
  
"Yes, he seemed fine." Duo need comfort. Pocket. Hammer.  
  
"Duo? What's in there?"  
  
"In where?"  
  
"Your pocket."  
  
Duo scared. Heero won't like Duo if he finds out. "Present."  
  
"A present? For who?"  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Duo. Wufei is dead. He doesn't need any presents. You're scaring even me. What's going on?"  
  
Heero back off. Heero try to leave. No. Heero will tell. Can't tell, Heero. Swing, Hammer. Heero's blood. Best friend. Gone? Why? Wufei. Wufei killed friend. Duo's friend is bleeding and dying and it is Wufei's fault that Duo's friend is bleeding and dying.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
Swing. Bye, friend. I thought you would understand. I am saving you from Wufei. He can't hurt you anymore. He hurt me, and he will hurt the others. But I will save them.  
  
  
  
--Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon his head. Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that he was dead.--  
  
((A/N: More will be up soon if you want to keep reading. I think I have honestly scared myself. Hey, Sara! Not only do you pick the movies, but you pick the songs, too! *Wink wink* *Nudge nudge* Toodles, poodles! And review if you'd like. I know the characters are OOC, especially Duo, but he's insane if you haven't noticed, and these are the characters through his insane perspective if you haven't noticed. Thanks for reading!)) 


	2. 

((Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from it. I also do not own the song "Maxwell's Silver Hammer". Now that's over! Finally! I hate those things... Now on to my own little personal note to you, the reader!))  
  
((A/N: Nooo! Not Heero! I love Heero! Dumb Braided Baka. *Pouts* If I weren't the one writing this, I think I'd start griping at the author. However, I already gripe at myself, so that won't make much of a change. Please read and review...))  
  
  
  
Duo's Silver Hammer  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
--Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon his head. Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that he was dead.--  
  
Wufei killed Duo's friend Heero. Now Wufei needs to compensate. Footsteps? Did Duo make noise? Who is coming to Duo? It must be Wufei. Wufei tried to kill Duo, too, but Duo wouldn't let him. Wufei is opening the door. Wufei is...  
  
"Duo? Heero? You guys all right? I heard some banging."  
  
Duo stares.  
  
Blond haired Wufei stares.  
  
Blond haired Wufei faints.  
  
Shake. Wufei scream. Swing. Miss. Shot. Pain. Blood. Get up. Swing. Thud. Blood. Red. Swing. Hammer good, Wufei bad. Wufei kills friends. But Wufei can't kill Hammer. Hammer kill Wufei.  
  
--Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon his head. Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that he was dead.--  
  
Wufei dead. Blonde Wufei. Not spiky-haired Wufei. He hits Duo. Duo does not like to be hit. Hammer will help Duo. Hammer will get Wufei. Wufei will die again. Spiky-haired Wufei screams. Swing. Blood. Whisper.  
  
"Why? Duo, why?"  
  
Duo stares.  
  
"Duo! Listen to me! Why?!?"  
  
Spiky-haired Wufei gets up. Spiky-haired Wufei drips red onto Duo.  
  
"WHY, Duo? WHY?!?"  
  
Spkiy-haired Wufei hits Duo. Duo swings Hammer. Wufei scream. Wufei fall. Duo swing again. Wufei dead.  
  
--Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon his head. Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that he was dead.--  
  
Duo sees blood. Duo sees Wufei's blood. Wufei is dead. Wufeis are dead. No. Not dead. Braided Wufei stands in front of Duo. Half-Wufei. Wufei glares back at Duo. Duo swings Hammer at Wufei. Braided Wufei cracks. Braided Wufei falls to floor in pieces. Duo looks at floor. Wufei still moves. Wufei gets back up. Wufei pulls out Hammer. Braided Wufei swings. Braided Wufei swings at Duo. Duo has no Hammer. Hammer has betrayed Duo too.  
  
Briaded Wufei swings again. Duo does not care. He has killed Wufei, and Wufei will kill him.  
  
--Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon his head. Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that he was dead.--  
  
((A/N: There, it's finished. In case you were wondering, Braided Wufei was Duo's reflection in the mirror. Blonde Wufei was Quatre, and Spiky-Haired Wufei was Trowa. And Sara, you were asking for it! Ha! Anyway, Duo kills himself, in case you hadn't figured that out. Thanks for reading, and please review!)) 


End file.
